


Marshmallows Roasting on an Open Fire

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campfires, Hiking, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Two: CampfireWhenever the group would go hiking, the first night around the campfire was always the quietest.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Marshmallows Roasting on an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

The trail to Snowpeak had a lot of camping spots with a registry desk by an actual building that was a shop and medical facility. Time, being the leader of their hiking group, had alerted the desk that they were staying there for the night. While he did that, everyone else moved to unpack their tent while Warriors and Twilight went to find some wood from the shop to use as firewood.

Once the tent was standing, Wild had gone off to see if the shop had ingredients he could use. If it didn’t, then they would eat a dinner of rations and bars until they reached the closest city tomorrow. It didn’t, so they heated the food over the campfire using one of Wild’s pots.

Now, as the smoke rose high in the night sky, everyone simply sat around the campfire. Generally, they would be chatting to pass the time, but since they had been walking for eight hours that day, there wasn’t much energy to chat. Which was fine. Speaking wasn’t required for them to sit at the campfire.

Of course, Wild had gotten some marshmallows at the shop, as well, so they were making roasted marshmallows since no one had chocolate or graham crackers. That meant, sadly, no smores much to the detriment of everyone.

Legend acted like he didn’t care but Hyrule knew better.

It wasn’t wildfire season, so campfires were still allowed but everyone took the most precaution with the fire. Burning down Faron Woods was the last thing anyone wanted to do. Sitting around the campfire was nice, it was cozy. No one was alone, no one was afraid of anything happening during the night.

Whenever the group would go hiking, the first night around the campfire was always the quietest. Honestly, the idea that the nine of them decided to go and hike all the way to Snowpeak was insane—it was a long hike, granted not as long as some other’s they’ve done, but it wasn’t something to laugh at either.

And all of this was because Twilight won the pumpkin smashing contest.

Luckily, when they arrive at Snowpeak, they could choose to hike back or to take a car. Knowing them, though, they would probably choose to hike back. The freedom of choosing your own path was something none of them would pass up, not even Legend, who was the one who always looked at the map. The smoke of the campfire, the fresh air of the wild, the feeling of proving to nature that you can get to where you want no matter what she says, all of it was powerful.

No one would suspect that each of them was a part of a hiking group, but they were. The world called out to them to explore, and they did. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
